


Vanilla Expresso

by Tmas



Series: French Vanilla [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, French, Love, Mercy - Freeform, Vanilla, Widowmaker, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Amelie plans to ask Angela to marry her tonight. She takes her to a fancy restaurant and they have a nice night out.





	Vanilla Expresso

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to support me you can donate here: paypal.me/Tmasbeva

Angela stood in front of the bathroom mirror doing her make up. Her blonde hair was unkept and she was far from ready. Still only in her black bra and undies matching the dress she hadn't yet put on. Angela could see Amelie dressed and waiting. Amelie wore a white dress shirt with the collar popped up and a black coat with matching slacks and shoes. 

Amelie tapping her foot in impatience and said “Babe, hurry up.”

Angela glanced at her in the mirror and stuck her tongue out followed by a cute smile before starting on her hair. Amelie crossed her arms and looked away to hide a smile. Angela knew she was cute and Amelie knew it too. Angela was always a bit shy but she had been with Amelie for nearly ten months now and she had warmed up to her lover. She returned to her hair brushing it intensely to straighten it. She finished it with a stroke of her right hand to make it just right. 

Amelie snuck up and placed herself behind Angela wrapping her arms around her. Amelie slightly moved the blonde hair to reveal Angela's neck laying a gentle kiss on her neck.

“You are so beautiful Cheri.” Amelie whispered.

Angela giggled and pushed her off. “You were just telling me to hurry.”

Angela turned around and lightly pushed Amelie into the connecting bedroom. “I just have to get dressed and I'll be ready.” 

Amelie grabbed her by the chin and kissed her. “Shall I pull the car around?” Amelie asked before taking a step back. 

Angela nodded and so Amelie departed for the garage. Amelie made her way through the house arriving at the garage. Her keys in hand she unlocked the door to the metallic blue vintage 2021 Jaguar. She started the car and exited the garage to park in front of the house. Leaving the car running, she got out and walked to the passengers side. She leaned on the car door to wait. Her hand reached into the right pocket and pulled out a black ring box. She popped it open to the sight of a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. 

“Tonight is the night Cheri.” She whispered to herself. 

Amelie heard the front door to the house open and swiftly put the ring back in her pocket. Angela emerged from the door shutting it behind her and made eye contact with Amelie. Stunned by how beautiful Angela was, Amelie beheld her beauty for a moment. 

Starting to blush Angela said “You're staring…”

“Ahem, you look lovely my dear.” Replied Amelie before walking over to escort Angela to the car. “Shall we?”

Angela accepted her escort and they made for the car. Amelie opened the the passenger's side door for Angela and as she settled into the seat Amelie shut the door. Amelie walked around the car and got into the driver's side before turning the car on. They pulled out of the driveway and set off for the restaurant. 

A few minutes later they pulled up to the valet and handed over the keys. Amelie opened the car door for Angela and escorted her into the restaurant. They met the hostess at the front. The hostess wearing a formal black skirt and a white button up with a black bow tie greeted them.

“Hi, welcome. Do you have a reservation?” The hostess asked. 

“Yes for Mr. and Mrs. LaCroix.” Amelie replied displaying confidence in front of Angela.

“Ah yes, right this way.”

The hostess led them to a seat in the back where you could see a beautiful view of the water and city lights beyond. The walls of the restaurant were made of glass with diamond chandeliers on the ceiling. The tables had white tablecloths and pure silver utensils. This was a fancy place. Of course it wasn't a place Angela was used to but Amelie wanted to impress.

“This is so fancy and this view is stunning honey.” Angela said expressing her amazement.

“For you my dear, I'd give you the world.” Amelie replied with a cheesy line and she knew it. 

Angela laughed “is that so? Well I'll settle for chicken parmesan.” 

“Exquisite choice, I'll have the Veneto chicken I think.”

The waiter arrived at the table holding a fancy bottle of Italian red wine. He popped the cork of the bottle and began to pour it into Angela's glass and then Amelie's. He asked for their orders and promptly set off to put their orders in. 

“This is so nice honey. This place and this view. Ugh, so wonderful.” Angela said in awe.

Amelie took a sip of her wine then set it back on the table. She looked to Angela, gave a smile followed by a nod. 

“Yes isn't it beautiful? I just wanted you to have a perfect night. One that you'll always remember.” Amelie said. 

“Well I'm certainly impressed! I don't see how this could get any better.” Angela replied. 

“Well you never know, Cheri. The night is still young.” 

Amelie knew that tonight was just getting started. And by tonight Angela would be wearing that ring. Amelie wasn't the type for nerves at least not that she'd admit. Still she was trying her best to not give anything away and wait for the perfect moment. 

Some time had passed and their dinner had arrived. Angela dug in with no mind to her surroundings. Amelie put her napkin in her lap before noticing her lover had marinara sauce all over her face. Amelie broke into a light laugh. 

“Mon amour mon amour.” Amelie said. 

Angela with a full mouth looked up at Amelie. “W-what?” 

“You've got sauce all over your face.” Amelie laughing still. She took her napkin and wiped Angela's face. Embarrassed, Angela began to eat more carefully.

“You know, you are so cute.” Said Amelie before taking a sip of wine. 

Angela still embarrassed, moved her hair behind her ear. “Oh stop you're just saying that.”

“We've been together for a long while now. You know how much I love you right?” Said Amelie. 

Angela blushed. “I know honey and I love you.”  
They finished eating and asked for the check. The waiter swiftly returned with the bill. Amelie handed her credit card over and he was off again. 

Amelie returned her attention to the doctor. “so coffee then? I've called ahead already and put our order in.”

Angela noded. “Of course. There's always time for coffee!”

The waiter came back with the receipt. Amelie handed it over to Angela. Angela always wrote in the tip. It was their thing. They got up and Amelie escorted Angela out of the restaurant. 

They decided to walk to the coffee shop as it wasn't far. It was their favorite place. It's where they met. As they walked Amelie noticed Angela was a bit chilly. She removed her coat and placed it over Angela. 

Grateful Angela said. “Thank you.” 

Amelie grabbed her hand and they walked the rest of the way holding hands. Angela was happy. She smiled and Amelie gave her a kiss on the cheek. They arrived at the coffee shop. 

“Go ahead in. I'll be there in a second. Ask for the order under your name.” Amelie suggested. 

Angela agreed and headed inside. She opened the door to the shop to the sound of a bell. The shop was almost empty. She walked up to the counter meeting the clerk standing there. 

“Hi, order for Angela.”

“Ah yes. Here you are”

Angela picked up the cups but noticed they didn't have their names on them. They read “say yes” Angela turned around and saw Amelie on one knee with the ring box open and held up. 

“je t'aime pour toujours. I told you French Vanilla go well together. But how about forever? Will you marry me?” 

Angela put the cups down and jumped into Amelie's arms. She kissed her repeatedly on the lips then the cheek. 

“Is that a yes?”

Angela with tears swelling and a smile so big it hurt her cheeks said “Yes yes yes yes!”

Amelie slipped the ring on Angela's finger and gave her a big hug while showing her own big smile. 

Fin


End file.
